Pump systems are commonly used to deliver one or more fluids to a targeted individual. For example, a medical infusion pump system may be used to deliver a medicine to a patient as part of a medical treatment. The medicine that is delivered by the infusion pump system can depend on the condition of the patient and the desired treatment plan. For example, infusion pump systems have been used to deliver insulin to the vasculature of diabetes patients so as to regulate blood-glucose levels.
Infusion pump systems often need to deliver medicine in accurately controlled dosages. Over-dosages and under-dosages of medicine can be detrimental to patients. For example, an infusion pump system that delivers an over-dosage or under-dosage of insulin to a diabetes patient can significantly affect the blood-glucose level of the patient.